


Interrogatório

by AltenVantas



Series: Um Conto de dois mundos [2]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mental Instability, OC, Torture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaylock havia fugido, mas ainda tinha que enfrentar os seus demônios para provar aos seus novos captores que estava bem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogatório

\- Está pronto para falar?

A voz suave e compassiva da mulher soou alta naquele pequeno cômodo, fazendo-o segurar-se para não pular da cadeira em que estava sentado. Qualquer som estava lhe incomodando naqueles dias. Dos pequenos estalos dos móveis até o tocar do telefone, ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia quebrado alguma coisa em seu quarto por ter reagido a algo que estava lá, até não estar mais.

Levantou seus olhos observando a mulher a sua frente, ela tinha um cabelo ralo e encaracolado, sua pele parecia flácida e meio amarelada. De um jeito geral parecia que já tinha visto dias melhores, embora seus olhos fossem compassivos e com uma empatia que nunca tinha visto em nenhum rosto em toda a sua vida, era por isso que não conseguia agüentar encará-la por muito tempo. Era como se ela soubesse o que havia passado e estava disposta a ajudá-lo, mas não sabia se estava disposto a se ajudar.

\- Blay, isso vai ajudar. Eu prometo.

Abaixou os olhos olhando para suas próprias mãos, mexendo os seus dedos enquanto sentia o ar ao seu redor ficar mais frio, de um jeito que lhe dava conforto. Estava começando a ficar bom nisso, ao menos não estava mais congelando tudo como havia feito nas ultimas vezes. Não viu quando ela estendeu a mão, mas sentiu o toque dela em seu braço, só então percebeu que ela estava ao seu lado.

\- Você precisa se acalmar, da ultima vez você causou uma confusão lembra?

Mesmo sem querer acabou sorrindo, da primeira vez ele havia ficado tão estressado em tentar conversar com a mulher que acabou congelando tudo naquela sala. De alguma forma que não entendia ainda, ela conseguira se defender o suficiente para não ser uma vítima. Mas logo o sorriso desapareceu ao lembrar-se de como seu marido havia entrado na sala e lhe abraçado dando-lhe conforto, enquanto via garras crescendo em suas mãos.

Desviou os olhos novamente para as próprias mãos, que estavam ligeiramente azul isso ocorria quando usava seu gelo ou estava se preparando para. Não sabendo se era sinais de congelamento ou outra coisa. Ainda não tinha sido analisado pelos médicos, não havia sido liberado pela mulher a sua frente.

\- Estou ficando melhor, a sala que vocês me deram me ajuda a controlar minhas habilidades.

\- Fico feliz Blay, mas não é para isso que estamos aqui não é? Estamos aqui para que você me conte o que houve.

Ergueu os olhos encarando o vidro espelhado do outro lado da sala, mesmo que não tivesse qualquer prova, sabia que havia pessoas escutando. Ou pelo menos o marido de Mary. Virou o rosto olhando para a mulher, seu rosto ficando mais sério mais sombrio.

\- Eu acho que vai querer seu marido com você.

Por um segundo observou a mulher ficar indecisa, seus olhos indo em direção ao espelho, enquanto suspirava de maneira cansada. Como se não quisesse está ali, mais do que ele queria. Então balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou chamá-lo.

Ela saiu da sala deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos, ainda não queria falar qualquer coisa sobre o que havia ocorrido, mas haviam deixado bem claro que só poderia ver seus país ou fazer os exames para saber se estava realmente tudo bem consigo quando tivesse o aval da psicóloga. Não que isso houvesse sido dito, fora algo com mais sutileza, como o telefone está sempre mudo ou o fato de só tirarem sangue dele e nada mais.

Por isso havia resolvido falar logo, sabia que iria está pronto nunca, como poderia? Com todos seus pesadelos, com seus ataques de pânicos que vinham e iam. Dentro de si sabia que não teria mais uma vida normal, suas cicatrizes deixavam isso bem claro, mas queria reunir o máximo de si que ainda possuía para seguir em frente. Não que achasse que pudesse se formar ou for para a faculdade de medicina. Seu futuro, já era.

A porta abriu-se novamente revelando a mulher seguida de perto pelo homem, já tinha se acostumado com a beleza assustadora e sua brutalidade eficiente. Seu rosto estava fechado, seus olhos elétricos pareciam resplandecer mesmo sobre aquela luz eficiente, ainda sim não conseguia sentir-se temeroso perto dele. Na verdade era como se tivesse achado um irmão.

\- Eu não sei se vou me descontrolar de novo e mesmo que não acredite a ultima coisa que eu quero e machucar Mary. A única pessoa gentil comigo por aqui.

Encarou os olhos do homem com seus próprios, os dele eram elétricos e os seus eram gélidos, ainda não estava acostumado com essa mudança que via todo o dia no espelho. Por algum segundo passou alguma coisa entre eles, que não soube definir em palavras e ele acenou com a cabeça virando a cadeira para se sentar de maneira dominadora. Era maior do que o móvel, que significava alguma coisa.

\- Eu sei que não queria, mas ela é minha esposa acho que entende o motivo da minha reação.

Acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva, enquanto virava-se para a mulher novamente, não iria conseguir explicar tudo se não falasse do começo e sabia que uma vez que começasse a abrir a caixa de pandora não podia saber os horrores que poderiam sair ali de dentro. Por isso levantou-se, caminhando para o lado mais distante da sala, sentando-se no chão enquanto dobrava as pernas.

\- Eu tenho que dizer algumas coisas antes de contar porque foi tão fácil me raptar, não que eu acho que seria difícil para essas pessoas. Redutores. Não, depois do que eu vi. Mas ainda sim foi mais fácil do que deveria.

Respirou fundo enquanto começava a fazer pequenos flocos de neve, que começaram a voar ao seu redor, estava tentando manter o frio e a neve unicamente ao seu redor. Até aquele momento estava conseguindo, mas até ai, não tinha passado por um teste de estresse.

\- Eu passei os últimos seis meses sozinho, desde que assumi que era gay, perdi todos os meus amigos. Quinn não conseguia olhar para minha cara e por algum motivo John ficou ao lado dele, não sei por que, ele também era o meu amigo. Mas foi o que ocorreu. Por isso eu passava mais tempo em casa estudando ou na academia, me exercitando ou praticando MMA. Foi lá que eles me pegaram.

Ergueu os olhos percebendo que Mary parecia culpada, assim como o homem lhe encarava com algum tipo de sentimento que não era visível em seus olhos elétricos, mas aquele não era o momento para falar qualquer coisa. Ele tinha que continuar. Ao seu redor os flocos de neve pareciam calmos enquanto desciam até sua perna e ao redor deles.

\- Naquele dia meu carro não funcionava, houve algum tipo de problema mecânico, por isso meu pai fora me buscar. Não pensei duas vezes em entrar no carro, era o mesmo modelo e cor do meu pai, só percebi o erro quando olhei para o lado e vi esse homem, com cabelos brancos e um porte físico invejável. Bastou um golpe para que eu desmaiasse.

Balançou a cabeça de maneira constrangida, não deveria ser tão fácil assim ter sido enganado, tinha que ter prestado mais atenção. Seu pai havia praticamente pregado em sua cabeça que o mundo era um lugar perigoso e não podia simplesmente dar esse tipo de erro. Sentiu o toque de alguém, fazendo-o pular e encostar-se na parede atrás de si. Virou-se percebendo que os flocos haviam se extinguido completamente e Rhage estava a sua frente.

\- Não se culpe, você não tinha como saber que era um alvo deles.

Encarou o outro, vendo-o assim tão perto, lhe deixava completamente desconfortável. Não só por sua presença, como também pelo porte físico, tinha certeza que iria ser facilmente subjugado pelo homem se fosse o caso. Por isso seu corpo estava encostado na parede enquanto sentia o ar ficando carregado ao redor deles, percebendo sua tensão ele acabou se afastando. Sentando no chão poucos centímetros dele.

\- Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção, eu deveria ter sabido que não era o carro do meu pai. Deveria ter percebido alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Escondeu o seu rosto em suas mãos, enquanto subia as pernas para se proteger ainda mais, não iria chorar. Não consegui mais chorar. Mas as vezes era muita pressão para conseguir relaxar.

\- Respire Blay, respire comigo.

Sem saber como, começou a respirar no mesmo ritmo que ele, aos poucos sentiu o seu corpo relaxando e a pressão em seu peito começar a diminuir pouco a pouco. Então ele ergueu a cabeça encarando-os e percebendo que Rhage estava a sua frente, respirando no mesmo ritmo que ele, seus olhos elétricos não saindo de seu rosto.

\- Não foi culpa sua.

E acreditou nele, de repente sentiu uma necessidade de contato físico que não sabia de onde via, por isso abraçou suas pernas percebendo que talvez o mais velho não visse com bons olhos. Embora soubesse que eles não tinham o menor problema com isso.

\- Eles me levaram para um galpão, como vocês já sabem, mas o que talvez não saiba é que eles não me colocaram dentro dos buracos onde os outros estavam. Levaram-me para uma sala onde me acorrentaram, pelas mãos e pelos pés, me deixando completamente nu.

Apertou as pernas de maneira de diminuir a exposição do seu corpo, percebeu que não conseguia se sentir bem nu novamente e por isso seus banhos tem sido rápidos e quase sem toque. Quase vomitou da primeira vez. O homem parecia observar cada palavra sua com toda atenção que possuía seus olhos mal piscavam.

\- Como eles te torturaram?

\- Rhage não acha que estamos indo muito rápido?

A voz da mulher soou atrás dele, tinha se esquecido da presença dela ali na sala, ele tinha uma presença potente e poderosa. Ela chegou perto dele, colocando a mão no ombro dele e sentando-se perto deles, ele passou a braço ao redor do ombro dele e ela parecia sumir ao seu lado.

\- Não, eu preciso falar e não sei se vou conseguir outro dia. Não vai ficar mais fácil.

Os olhos compassivos da mulher lhe encararam por alguns segundos, enquanto suspirava de maneira leve, quase inaudível.

\- Eu sei que não vai, mas podemos regredir se você se esforçar além do necessário.

\- Regredir? Mary você sabe que eu quebrei meu telefone? O vidro do banheiro? Que eu congelei meu quarto? Como isso pode ser chamado de evolução?

Ela acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva, enquanto deitava a cabeça no ombro dele, viu quando ele apertou um pouco mais. Deixando-o com inveja. Queria se consolado assim.

\- Por onde começo? Eles me deram choque, me afogaram, cortaram os seus dedos e retiraram minhas unhas. Mas por algum motivo que desconheço, eu sempre aparecia curado e inteiro no dia seguinte. Não importava que eles tivessem queimado minha pele, ou quebrado minhas costelas, no dia seguinte eu estava pronto para a próxima. Só sobraram cicatrizes.

Sem perceber levou sua mão até onde estava a maior delas, no meio do seu peito, quando eles... Balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa se recusando a pensar no que tinha feito com o seu peito aberto.

\- Eles ficavam perguntando sobre a Irmandade, o mais velho, acho que se chamavam Xavier acabou acreditando em mim, mas o outro Oliver não acreditava. Ele insistia que eram treinados para suportar aquele tipo de dor e foi quando Xavier disse que estavam usando muito soro para me manter vivo e curado. Normalmente não é assim.

Percebeu quando ambos trocaram olhares, sem saber exatamente o que significava, fazendo-o suspirar. Ele estava acostumado com aqueles segredos, com aquele silêncio e por mais que lhe deixasse irritado. Por isso prosseguiu com a história.

\- Foi em algum momento, que começou aparecer esse dom de gelo, fazendo-me congelar pouco a pouco congelar os grilhões que me prendiam. Até que consegui quebrar. Não sabiam quantos eles eram, mas preferiria morrer tentando sair dali a continuar vivo sofrendo aquelas torturas. O primeiro a me achar foi Xavier, ele não teve tempo de segurar sua arma, encostei-me a ele e acabei congelando o peito dele o suficiente para quebrar com um soco. Seu olhar de medo me faz perder o sono até hoje.

Não iria contar sobre os gritos que nos escutava poucos momentos de paz que tinha, não iria contar que viu quando eles haviam dissecado uma mulher a sua frente, desmembrando-a parte por parte. Mantendo-o acordado para poder ver. Não iria falar do que acontecia com os homens, nem mesmo com a única criança que eles trouxeram para a sua sala. Sem perceber havia fechado os olhos.

\- Eu saio da sala sem olhar para trás, correndo para o lado de fora quando encontrei o Oliver arrastando uma mulher que estava lutando contra ele. Por isso consegui segurar no braço dele por tempo o suficiente para congelar uma parte e quebrar com um soco e soltá-la. Isso não impediu de revidar, mesmo com um braço só ele conseguia ser bom o suficiente para me manter afastado, se ela não tivesse atirado no coração dele eu não sabia como iria fugir.

Não havia visto mais a mulher, nem mesmo de relance depois do que ocorreu. Já que eles haviam entrando em algum momento e sorrido-a antes de se voltar para ele, não sabia em que estado estava, mas pode ouvir as exclamações pouco antes de desmaiar. Sentindo-se completamente exausto e faminto.

\- Eu queria saber se ela está bem.

Viu novamente eles trocarem olhares e o homem balançar a cabeça, então Mary levantou-se indo em direção a porta segurando um celular na orelha, voltou-se para o homem a sua frente que lhe encarava com algo nos olhos.

\- Você sabia que conseguiu salvar a vida de três dos nossos e uma criança.

\- Mesmo? Eu só queria fugir.

Viu-o abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando a porta abriu, por alguns segundos observou a mulher parada ali. Ela tinha cabelos negros que desciam pela suas costas e mesmo usando só uma blusa e uma calça jeans, parecia uma modelo saída das revistas. Seus olhos brilharam quando encontrou com os deles.

\- Eu estava assistindo do outro lado da janela, queria falar com você desde o primeiro dia, mas Mary disse que você estava instável o bastante para machucar a nós dois. Posso me aproximar?

Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, não tinha certeza do que poderia ocorrer se tocasse na mulher naquele estado. Ainda sim, sorriu para mulher enquanto levantava.

\- Eu fico feliz que você esteja bem. Eu me chamo Blaylock.

Viu o sorriso da mulher, embora ela não tentasse se aproximar respeitando o espaço dele, o que lhe deixou mais confortável ao redor dela.

\- Eu sou Bella.

Ele acenou com a cabeça para ela sem saber mais o que dizer obviamente ela estava bem e isso era bom. Mas não sabia exatamente como continuar aquela conversar e por isso abaixou a cabeça.

\- Nós vamos fazer um almoço mais tarde e ficaríamos felizes se você fosse.

\- Nós?

\- Sim, eu e os irmãos, com as suas respectivas esposas.

\- Eu não sou um irmão.

Ela sorriu para ele, entrando na sala ficando próxima de Mary que sorriu para mulher de forma cúmplice.

\- Tudo bem, você é nosso convidado e está na hora de conhecer as outras pessoas que moram aqui.

Olhou novamente para a sua mão, suspirou profundamente, procurando falar aquilo que estava em sua mente sem ser completamente rude com a mulher a sua frente.

\- Eu vou declinar não me sinto confortável depois de tanto tempo em isolamento. Mas você é bem vinda para conversar comigo no meu quarto ou em algum lugar menos privado se você desejar.

\- Essa é uma ótima oportunidade para você tentar começar a se ressocializar Blay, os irmãos não vão julgá-lo.

Virou-se para Mary, sem saber se estava falando aquilo para ajudar a amiga ou a si mesmo, mas não importava muito. Ele não queria.

\- Eu discordo, o único irmão que eu tive contato é Rhage e mesmo assim só hoje. Não vou me sentir confortável em encarar outros como ele, principalmente quando deixaram bem claro que eu sou um prisioneiro aqui.

Viu a mulher abrir a boca e ele levantou a mão, fazendo-a se calar.

\- Não posso ir para casa ou ligar para os meus pais, só posso sair do meu quarto para vir aqui falar com você, as janelas são blindadas e mordomo muito mal me serve. Como você chama isso, que não cárcere?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto acenava com a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Então eu vou preferir se ressocializado, como você mesma disse, aos poucos. Bella se você desejar jantar comigo em meu quarto, com o seu marido, não vou me opor. Mas não me sinto confortável em ficar no meio deles.

Não completou que não achava que um dia ficaria, não depois de isolamento forçado, não ser interrogado daquele jeito. Mas já tinha sentimentos de mais para fora para deixar mais esse saísse, poderia esperar um pouco.

\- Posso voltar para o meu quarto?

Viu que a mulher queria dizer mais alguma coisa, então suspirou, virando-se para o seu marido.

\- Rhage, pode acompanhá-lo?

Viu o homem se levantar e deixou os ombros caírem, enquanto se virava para a mulher parada na porta.

\- Viu? Eu até tenho um carcereiro.

Sem dizer mais nada caminhou em direção da porta, esperando por ele do lado de fora, a única coisa que queria naquele momento era dormir. Ao menos ali não estava sendo torturado e podia fazer o que desejasse, talvez conseguisse um livro? Podia pedir para Rhage quando chegasse em seu quarto.


End file.
